


High Heels are for Crushing the Patriarchy

by excuseme_howdareyou



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fun at Work, Gen, High Heels, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, The Batboys drink Respect Women Juice for breakfast, Tumblr Prompt, Wayne Enterprises, workplace shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuseme_howdareyou/pseuds/excuseme_howdareyou
Summary: Writing Prompt: A Japanese company sends a poll to their employees: “Should high heels be obligatory?” 76% of men and 23% of women vote in favour. “Per the poll, the new dress code will start Monday. We will provide you with shoes.” The men are directed to the counter with high heels, the women to flat shoes.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 261





	High Heels are for Crushing the Patriarchy

Tim heard the click-clacking of the heels even as the door to his office opened, but he'd become so accustomed to the sound he didn't even look up from his laptop. He did however jump when a bright blue pump slammed on his desk, jostling the stack of papers there.

Tim looked at the high heel, then the foot inside, then up the muscular leg that had the pants fabric pulled up to better show off the shoe, all the way up to Dick's grinning face. "They let me bring my own from home!" he crowed delightfully, striking a pose right there on Tim's desk with the sole purpose of showing off the heels he'd used at a sting operation two months ago.

Tim's foot tapped impatiently under his desk -he'll admit he found the tap tapping noise kind of satisfying- and tugged his reports out from under Dick's heel. "For the last time, Dick, it's just for employees only. _Visitors_ don't have to wear heels."

Dick faked an offended gasp. "Are you saying I'm not a valued member of the Wayne Enterprise family?"

"Call me when you get a cubicle," Tim deadpanned.

With enough shooing on Tim's part, Dick lowered his leg back to the floor. "If your policy changes continue to be like this, I just might get one," he said and sprawled himself into the chair opposite of Tim," What made you decide to do this?"

"The Board of Directors," came the answer," Some old ass suggested the women dress code be changed to mandatory skirts and a lot of the others jumped on board with the idea." Before Dick could express his disgust at that, Tim added," I managed to talk them down into high heels, and said 'We'll start with that and see our way from there.' They all signed off on it." The smile on Tim's face was near diabolical," They were too dumb to look at the policy and see it was the _men's_ dress code I was changing, not the women's."

Dick threw his head back and laughed.

"I'll keep it up for about a month before allowing them to change it back."

Dick laughed long and hard, so much so that tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes. "I love it," he cried," I love it so much!" After he got himself under control, he glanced around and asked," So where's Jay? He said something about helping you out in the office today."

Tim smiled, remembering how much Jason agonized this morning over the red kitty heeled pumps, or the grey lace-up ankle boots. "Haven't you noticed there's no angry men in here yelling at me?" he told Dick," I gave him an office and made him head of the complaints department."

Just in time, two security guards strode past the open door, one of them pausing long enough to tip his hat at Tim and Dick inside. "Got another one, Boss," he said," Mr. Todd's called us and said this one's crying on the floor of his office." Then they hurried past, presumably to remove said crying man.

Dick's laughter echoed over the entire floor.


End file.
